You Know You Love Me
by saphire131
Summary: Angelina must choose between a life with Draco or a life without her parents. Draco thinks he is control but nobody messes with Angelina and gets away with it.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading some of the other Angelina and Draco stories and they were good but not really my style. I got my inspiration from ****Evilevergreen****'s story but it's not a remake of it. I hope you enjoy it. Its starts when they are still students and its Angelina's last year. Okay and if have read this before you will notice it is longer now, because that is my biggest complaint that my stories are too short for my readers. But dont fret if you liked the shorter version as well. I only added to the chapter's I have lengthened. I didn't remove anything. So enjoy and tell me what you think of this ner version.**

Angelina was sitting in the library reading her book when the chair across from her was pulled out. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy smirking at her with a book in his hand.

"Malfoy what the hell are doing here?" Angelina said with a sort of disgust look on her face.

"This is a library, I came to read. " Malfoy said lifting the book he had set down on the table.

"To read, I didn't know you could read."

"I can read." Malfoy snapped at her, making her jump slightly. "Well, that's not the entire reason I came I here is to check on you and see how you are feeling." Angelina looked confused. "I heard Weasly and you broke up." Angelina inhaled sharply.

"That's none of your damn business." Angelina said, grabbing her book and standing up preparing to leave. Draco's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He stood up and walked around the table trapping her against it. Angelina leaned back against the table trying to keep her face away from his.

"Oh, come on Angel, tell me how you feeling, I can make it better." Draco sneered at her.

"First of all, my name ain't 'Angel' so you need to check yourself, and why would I tell you anything about what happens in my life. We aint friends, in fact I hate you, can't stand anything about you. Now you need to back your ass up and let me go." Angelina spat into Draco's face.

"Okay I'll let you go, but _Angel_," Draco said putting emphasis on Angel, "When you are ready to admit you want me. I will be waiting for you."

"Well, you will be waiting for a long time then, buddy." Angelina said, her words dripping with venom.

"Oh, now that hurts my feelings. My heart hurts, feel." Draco grabbed her hand placing it over his heart. "Do you feel it nreaking from your words?"

"I hope it kills you!" Angelina hissed taking her hand from his. "And don't you touch me again either, I dont want my hands all over you, I don''t know where you have been."

"Oh, calm down, baby. That's not anywhere close to where I wanted your hands." Draco said leaning into her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Angelina just gasped and walked out the library.

Draco just laughed and watched her leave, 'She is so much fun to tease.' Draco thought to himself. 'Good riddens, she broke up with that Weasly.' Draco was walking down the hall to his dorm. He had never said it out loud, but he never liked it when Angelina, his angel, dated other boy's. 'She belong's with me. A guy like myself, who can give her all the things that a princess, like herself, deserves. It would be much more than those filthy, poor Weasly's could offer.'

Draco was so cought up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize his friends, Flint and Goyle, were walking towards him until they were upon him

"Hey, Draco, where have you been?" Goyle asked.

"Whats it to you? Don't you guy's know how to entertain yourselves without me?" Draco snapped unintentionally.

"Whoa, chill out, blondie. Fatso asked a perfectly logical question thsi time." Flint jumped in.

"Hey, who are you calling 'fatso'" Goyle said getting aggresive with Flint.

"Oh, I apologize, your name is 'dumb fatso'" Flint said smirking.

"Why you gapped toothed, bug-eyed creep." Goyle said, puffing out his chest.

"You want to go, bigboy?"

"You see this is why I have been avoiding you two. All you two ever want to do is fight. Can't you two be a little mature?" Draco interrupted, as he started to walk down the corridor.

"Damn, Draco, who has your robe all in a bunch?" Flint said as he and Goyle cought up with them in the hallway.

"Nothing," Draco sighed slowing down. "It's just you cought me at a bad time."

"Which brings up our previous question, where where you?" Flint said.

"If it will entertain you, I was in the library." Draco said, before saying the Slytherin password to get in the common room.

"What the hell were you doing in the library? I know you like to read and all but you always send some girl to get your books." Flint said looking confused at the blonde boy's answer.

"Well this time I found a reason to want to go in for myself."

"And that reason was?" Goyle butted in trying to get a better answer out of him.

"Look, I am not answering any more questions, about where I was, and why I was there, okay?" Draco said finally losing his nerve.

"Fine, whatever, you will never guess what I found out happened to Potter." Flint said with an evil grin.

"And what was that?" Draco said with his own little smirk. And as much as he hated that Potter, he still couldn't distract his mind from his Angel.

**I have lengethed it obviously and I hope you like this version better****. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate them very much. I'm thinking by this chapter Draco already knows how he and Angelina will end up. So bear with me in this chapter. I am having a great time of writers.**

Draco's smirk could have been seen around the world, as he looked at Angelina walk down to the Gryffindor table for dinner. He had just gotten a letter that day from his father, which had some very some very interesting news pertaining to himself and Angelina. He couldn't wait to drop the bomb on her that will change her life. 'I know at first she will be against it and put up a fight but once she realizes how much she loves me she will be putty in my hands. Me and her together she will not be able to resist,' Draco thought to himself

"Draco man what the hell are you looking at." Goyle said to Draco waving his hand in front of his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco snapped once he was out of his little day dream of him and Angelina together.

"What are you looking at?" Goyle said slowly, just to make sure that Draco had heard him correctly. "Ever since we came in here you have been looking over at that table. What has you so fascinated? It's not Potter because he has detention since Umbridge."

"Are you questioning me?" Draco said coming up into Goyle's face making him turn red with fear at Draco's menacing voice. "You need to remember who you are talking to. Do I need to remind you that your family belongs to me?" Draco growled standing up getting closer to Goyle's face with an evil look in his eye, that look reminding Goyle that he was in charge and damned near right hand to the Dark lord himself.

"No, sir," Goyle gulped.

"Good, don't you ever disrespect me again, and don't worry about my business. That goes for you too, Crabbe." Draco said his eyes snapping to his other friend. Crabbe raised his hands, not wanting any of Draco's fury.

"Great now that we got that all cleared up let's eat today's selection looks great." Draco said with a cool smile as he sat down in his chair putting food onto his plate.

'Those fools, interrupting my thoughts about my soon to be.' Draco thought looking over at the Gryffindor table one last time, 'She doesn't know it yet but she loves me.' Draco smirked to himself quickly before putting his usually glower back on his face.

Angelina couldn't help but feel edgy as soon as she stepped into the dining hall. She felt like there were eyes on her as she walked to her table. Angelina squirmed in her chair as she began putting food on her plate. She was still upset about that little meeting she had with Malfoy in the library, it was very upsetting how he read her like that. And then he had the gall to get into her personal space by pressing her against the table. But she had to admit to herself, that she did found what he did to be a little exciting.

Angelina didn't even realize that dinner was over until she saw everybody leaving the table, heading back to their dorms. Angelina was getting up to head back to the dorm to get an early rest, when she turned around there was the subject of her earlier thoughts.

Draco.

"Well hello my Angel." Draco purred to her.

"Boy what have I told you about calling me 'Angel,' that's not my name." Angelina spat at him trying to go around him to leave.

"Oh come on Angel don't be like that." Draco smirked, loving the reaction he was getting out of her.

"Malfoy if you don't get away from me.." Angelina started to yell.

"Malfoy, Johnson, go to your dorms immediately." Professor Mcgonagall yelled from across the room.

"We will talk later." Malfoy said with a wink before walking away, catching up with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What was all that about." Goyle asked.

Draco snapped his head around quickly at him. "What did I say about getting into my business?" Draco hissed at him.

"Nothing boss." Goyle said quickly turning his head.

Draco smirked and walked to the Slytherin dorm rooms. 'I can't wait to have our little talk later' Draco pondered.

**Well that's it for the moment. Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with a new chapter. I will try to thicken it up a bit. And thank you to my people who have reviewed, I appreciate it. And to J. Alexandra, I just want to say little thanks you and for the suggestion about Flint saying what Goyle said in the last chapter. The reason I have it that way is that I haven't really been keeping up with the Harry Potter stories, after the fourth one I had stopped paying attention to the rest of them. But I love this pairing, so I hope me not being such a diehard fan of HP doesn't change your opinion of my stories or me.**

_**Corridor**_

'That was so weird,' Angelina thought to herself, 'I can't believe he would just grab me like that, who the hell does he think he is.'

"I think I'm the man who can't whose always on your mind." Draco said behind her.

Angelina gasped, not realizing she had said that out loud, or that he had come up behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Angelina said trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"You do remember that I told you that we needed to talk." Draco said putting his hands in his pockets walking up to her casually.

"We don't have anything to talk about Malfoy." Angelina said walking away only to be snatched back by the arm by Draco. "Boy gets your hands off of me." She said struggling.

"I don't think so, I told you we had something to talk about and we are going to. Now once you have calmed down and start acting like a civilized person we can meet in the library and have our little discussion." Draco said smoothly, still with his and on her arm.

"Why would I be interested in anything you have to say?" Angelina said raising her chin stubbornly.

"Well you don't have to listen to me, but I think if you love your parents and want to see them again you will want to have this little talk with." Draco said putting more pressure on her arm making her wince.

"What do you mean by that? Where are my parents?" Angelina said raising her voice attracting some of the other student's attention.

"Now, calm down baby, Angel. Now what I want you to pull yourself together and come with me to the library and we can have our little talk." Draco said with a little smile dragging his hand down to hers and pulling her towards the library.

Once they got to the library Draco pulled a chair out for Angelina with one hand, still holding her hand. "Have a seat and be comfortable, "Draco said. Angelina snatched her hand out of his grip and sat down, letting Draco push in her chair. Draco took his time walking around to the other side of the table and sitting down in his own chair.

"So, Angel, did you enjoy dinner?" Draco said leaning elbows on the table, placing his head in his hands.

"Let's not sugar coat it, Draco. You have been following me for the past 3 days making weird comments and telling me that we need to talk, you put your hands on me after dinner and just now you made an off remark about my parents. What the fuck do you want?" Angelina snapped.

Draco's smile dropped from his face and the serious look that is usually on his face returned, and he lowered his hands.

"Okay, Angel, if that's how you want it. Yesterday I got a very important letter from my father, who as you know is a very important man. And in that letter he told me that the Dark Lord is looking for a few more important families willing to join in with him. He left it up to my father to find him said families. And one of those families happened to is yours. And-"

"What are you trying to say that my parents now joined with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and I am gonna have to sit through his little meetings on how to destroy the world?" Angelina said getting very frustrated.

"Well if you had let me finished what I had said, you would know that your parents first disagreed with joining us, they put up quite a fight and were about to put my father out of their house until you came up. My father suggested that why take old people who have thoughts of their own when you can have someone young easy to manipulate and teach them the ropes. Now there is a new offer on the table, either you join our side where the Dark Lord can keep his eye on you or your parents die." Draco said menacingly. And by the look on her face he could tell she took him seriously. "I take it you haven't heard from your parents in a while."

"Where are my parents, I want see talk to them." Angelina demanded.

"Well that is not gonna happen anytime soon," Draco said smoothly, returning to his previous position.

"Oh my God, are they dead? Did that bastard you call father kill my parents." Her voice escalating to threatening decibels.

"Oh, Angel, calm down. Your Parents are quite alive and well, at the moment. But how long they stay that way is up to you, you have to agree with our little proposal." Draco said calmly.

"Fine I will join him just make sure my parents are okay." Angelina said holding in the tears that were ready to explode from her eyes.

"Oh, but that's only half of the deal." Draco informed her.

"What's the other half," Angelina responded, confused.

Draco grabbed her hand and held it softly in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"You have to marry me."

"What."

"You heard me; in order for the Dark Lord to keep his eyes on you properly he is going to need to have someone with you for the majority of the time, and who better to do that than me?" Draco informed her.

"No, I won't I don't like you in fact I hate you. The only reason I agreed to join is to save my parents."

"Well if you don't marry me then your parents will die." Draco said squeezing tightly on her hand. "So you need to make this decision right now it's either a life with me or a life without parents."

**Cliff hanger, kind of. Well that's that chapter I hoped you enjoyed it please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody I am back. And at the request of all of you I will try to make this one a lot longer than my others ones. I didn't realize how short they were, because all my last ones were like three pages on Microsoft word (which I do not own), so bear with me. And if the time is not right for when Draco would be finished with school, please don't kill me, I told you guy's I haven't been paying attention to the series in a while. And I am not dissing America, I am one so this is what I imagine what other countries say about us. **_**Bold and Italic means they are arguing with themselves.**_

Draco looked into her eyes for what seems like an eternity.

"I am waiting," Draco said patiently, still holding her hand.

"Can't I have a few days to think about it?" Angelina said, her tears getting more dangerously close to falling.

"Well you _could_ take a few days, but the longer you wait the less likely it will be that your parents are alive and well. So for their sake I suggest you make this decision now." Draco told her.

'How the hell can he be so calm at a time like this,' Angelina thought to herself. 'He has put me in a situation that will change both our lives and he is sitting here acting like nothing is wrong.'

"Well…I don't know…" Angelina started, having trouble getting her sentence together, tears on verge of falling.

"Tick tock, Angel." Draco said wagging his finger back and forth.

"You can't seriously expect me to…"

"Oh, now, Angel, I am surprised at you, I never thought that you would be someone to put yourself in front of parents. That's very selfish of you." Draco said, clicking his tongue at her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"I love my parents with all my heart." Angelina snapped at him. "How dare you say I'm selfish, I would do anything for them, it's just that this is a lot to take in all in one moment. Just give me a second."

"Seconds up, honey bear, make a decision."

"Fine, Fine!" Angelina screamed not caring that they were in the library. "I will marry you."

"Good I'm glad you have finally come to see reason." Draco said enjoying the answer she gave him.

"I can't believe I have just done this." Angelina finally letting the tears fall.

"Oh, come now, baby Angel don't cry, it's not that terrible. Just think of it this way, you get to join one of the richest and important family in the wizarding world; you will never have to worry about money ever again. And do you want to know the best part of being married to me?" Draco said rubbing her knuckles again, smiling at her.

"What could be great about being married to you?" Angelina hiccupped.

"You get to fall asleep in my arms and wake up in them every day." Draco smiled at her leaning in close to her.

"Only in your dreams, Malfoy," Angelina hissed at him.

"Angel now that we are engaged to be married don't you think you should call me by my first name? And since we are talking about marriage I should inform you about how this will work." Draco told her reaching across the table to wipe the tears that had fallen on her cheeks away. Angelina was so shocked by the action that she let him do it.

"First, we will not be marries right away. I think it would be a little classless to be married while we are still in school, don't you? Second, we will not date either we will go on as if nothing has happened you can go on insulting me and avoiding me, just as you do now, but you may not date anybody else." Draco informed her.

"How is that even fair, I would think you would let me get out some years of fun for myself before I am shackled to you." Angelina said snapping out of her self pity mode.

"No, I don't think so. You see if you were to go dating someone, like Weasly, and you were to fall in love, he wouldn't want you marrying me and you guys would try to run off and be happily married with your red-haired chocolate babies, now that wouldn't make me not my father very happy. And then both of your parents would suffer."

"I guess that makes sense," Angelina said.

"Well that and that I don't want to share my woman with anybody." Draco said staring in her eyes. He raised her hand to lips brushing it back and forth across his lips.

Angelina gasped, 'I can't believe I have let him hold my hand for that long. What is wrong with me, I hate him his vile hands and lips have been on _my_ hand. _**Well it did feel really good. **_What am I saying? It did not feel good.

"Earth to Angel," Draco said tugging on her hand. "Come back to me."

"Draco it has been a long night, you have just dropped a bomb on me that will most likely give me nightmares tonight. So, let me just go to bed and have time to take all this in, if you would be so kind." Angelina said gently.

Being the fact that Angel had just cried in front of him, her tough exterior broken down for the first time, he wasn't going to bring up the fact that that was the first time she had called him by his first name. 'But I will bring it up another time,' Draco smirked to himself.

"Fine, baby, I will let you get your beauty rest. But I want you to remember our arrangement, I won't talk to you, you won't talk to me, but we will be married a year after I get out of school. And you can't date either, because I am a jealous lover." Draco said

"You are not my lover, Malfoy." Angelina snapped at him.

"Oh, but you will be."

"You know what-, "Angelina started.

"Oh, baby Angel, let's do this another day. You said you were tired, I want you to get your sleep okay?" Draco said softly.

Angelina wasn't ready for him to show such kindness towards her so she just agreed.

"Okay, good night, Malfoy," Angelina said softly.

Draco raised her hand to his lips and kissed it longingly, never taking his eyes of her. "Good night, Baby."

Angelina snatched her hand away and stood up.

"Malfoy, I am only going to tell you this one more time, do not call me 'Baby'." Angelina said starting to leave.

"_Baby_, you're mine now I can call you what I want to." Draco said smiling. "Good night, sweetie."

_**2 years later**_

Draco, Flint and Goyle were walking towards the Malfoy limousine in front of the store.

"Draco, why in God's name did you drag us into that damn Jewelry store? It wasn't even a Wizard store some filthy muggle store." Flint said in disgust.

"Didn't we have this discussion once before to stay out of my business." Draco snapped.

"No, you told Goyle that." Flint said snapping back at him. "Look I have no problem going with you places, because you are my friend and it's not even the fact that it's a muggle store, it's just that it's the very first place you want to go after being released from that damn school. And you won't even show us what you got. Don't you want to party or even sleep in your own bed?" Flint asked confused, as they all got into the fancy car.

"Just get over it; we're out of the store aren't we?" Draco said as he motioned for the driver to pull off. "So enough about me and my sudden fascination with this store, what are you two clowns going to be doing this whole summer before we start working?

"Aren't we all doing the same thing, Training?" Goyle asked

"Yeah, you act like you are not going to be here." Flint said, eyeballing his friend from across the seat.

"Well if you guys must know, I am going over to America for the summer." Draco informed them.

Goyle and Flint both looked at each other with confusion.

"Why on Earth would you want to go over there and spend your summer with those smelly American's?" Flint asked Draco. "They are loud and obnoxious and not too bright either."

"Yeah and they are really fat." Goyle added in. Flint and Draco both looked at him.

"Like you have any room to talk, Goyle," Draco told him, causing him to blush and look down.

"Any way, since you guys want to know all about my life today, I am going over there to look for a pretty young thing." Draco informed them.

"Well I have to admit that they do have some pretty hot girls over there, but we have hot girls here. Who know how to behave I might add." Flint said.

"I am looking for a certain girl that I won't find here."

"What kind of girl? A Latina girl," Goyle said.

Flint looked at him, shaking his head. "This is why we don't tell you anything."

"Hey, shut up." Goyle snapped back at him.

"What you gonna do, fat boy."

"I'm gonna…" Goyle said starting to rise.

"Hey, hey, hey, both of you shut the hell up." Draco roared at the two of them.

Goyle gave Flint one last glare before sitting down, cracking his knuckles.

"You guys are like little boys, you know that? We are men now, what's wrong with y'all?"

"Whatever, man. So tell us why are you really going to America?" Flint inquired.

"Oh, for God's sake, you two are giving me a headache. I didn't lie to you. Seeing a girl is the reason I am going to America, I just didn't tell you the whole reason. Do you remember 2-years ago; I got a letter from my father." Draco said to the two of his friends.

"No," Flint said.

"I do, that was the day you started acting real funny and you wouldn't tell me why, you just told me to stay out of your business." Goyle said.

"Well that makes since, who would ever want you in their business." Flint said to Goyle.

"Hey, I'm warning you." Goyle growled.

"Any time, Fat boy, any time," Flint smirked slapping the side of his face, signaling that he was ready for Goyle to make the first move.

Goyle started to get up again, this time fist ablaze.

"Any who," Draco said raising his voice to other two sparring gentlemen across from him. "The letter from my father was informing me that he had the Johnson family in a bind, that being created by our Dark Lord. And because of that bind I would be married to their daughter, Angelina Johnson."

"Oh, but why are you going to America." Goyle said still confused.

"I swear it's like talking to a brick wall." Flint said rolling his eyes.

"Goyle, the reason I am going to America is because Angelina is in America. I am supposed to be married to her by next year. Understand?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yeah," said nodding his head.

"So I need to bring her back her so we can spend time together."

"If she has to marry you regardless, why do you need to spend time together? Just marry the bitch." Flint budded in.

Draco flew across the seats and grabbed Flint by the collar of his robes. "Don't you ever call my wife-to-be out of her name, do you understand?"

Flint nodded, his eyes wide at Draco sudden mood change, taking his hands off of his shirt.

"Jeeze, man calm down, you act like she is sitting in the car next to you." Flint said.

"It's not like that, it's just I protect what is mine and Angelina is mine." Draco informed him straightening his clothes.

"I have one question though." Goyle said raising his hand. "Why do you have to spend time with her?"

Draco sighed looking across to his portly friend. "If I show up out of nowhere married to this girl then it would look suspicious, it needs to look voluntary, as if we are in love."

"Oh, I get it now," Goyle said leaning back.

"Do you really, Goyle?" Flint said, raising his eyebrow.

"No, but it's confusing as it is and I don't want to ask any more, so I'm just going to drop it."

"Good, so am I. Now, can we just enjoy this car ride and talk about something else other than my engagement?" Draco asked raising his hands palm up.

"Yeah," Flint and Goyle both said.

_**In America**_

It was late in New York; Angelina sat at the library reading a book about, when she felt someone come up behind her, Angelina turned around thinking that it was the librarian telling her that the library was closed. That was when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey, baby Angel, did you miss me?" Draco said smiling down on her.

Angelina's face blanched as she watched Draco walk to the other side of the table sitting down, all the while not taking his eyes off of her.

"It seems all of our conversations happen in a library."

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Angelina hissed.

"Of course not, I don't need to stalk my fiancé; you know I have more class than that."

"Fiancé? What are you talking about?" Angelina said looking around.

"Oh, come on now, Angel, you are smarter than that. You have not forgotten our little arrangement have you?" Draco said grabbing her hand and raising it to his lips, loving the feel of her soft skin.

"No I have not forgotten our 'little arrangement,' but I was hoping you had." Angelina said trying to remove her hand from his. "But you said I had a year until I had to marry you."

"That is true, but I can't just marry you out of the blue, after not seeing you for 3 years. That wouldn't look good for my family or yours for that matter."

"You couldn't have sent an owl or anybody else to get me, or just tell me then instead of following me all the way over here?" Angelina asked.

"I would never send a stranger after you, it might scare my Angel," Draco said chuckling at her when she rolled her eyes at his pet name for her. "And besides I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see my baby, would I?"

"I am not your baby, " Angelina hissed getting angrier by the second at his audacity.

"You will be in a year. But anyway we don't have time for this; we need to head back to London so we can start on our being in love and spending time together so we can get married." Draco said picking up her books in one hand, still holding her hand in his other one.

"No, I amnot going any where, besides why would I go any where with you willingly, you havent talked to me for 2-years, you know I almost thought you were joking about the whole thing if I hadn't went to find my parents, and hear from my neighbor that they were missing for months at the time."

"Baby, I wasnt lying to you, I never would never lie to you. But right now we really dont have time for this, get your books and let's go, we need to be heading off right now, there is a broomstick waiting just outside for you and me to take us home."

"You are not even going to give me time to pack or anything?" Angelina asked as he dragged he out of the library.

"No and besides after we get to London, you will be provided by whatever you want, all you got to do is say the word." Draco said turning around to look at her, with dark dangerous eyes. "Unless there is someone you want to say goodbye to, like a man, is there?"

Angelina thought for a second to lie and say there was so she would have a chance to get away from him and run away, but from the dark stormy look he was giving her she decided not to test him.

"No, there is no one I need to see." Angelina said calmly.

Draco's stormy look was replaced by a cheerful and pleasant smile. "Good, now let's go." Draco said, pulling her into the night, towards a very expensive looking broom.

"You don't look like a ride off into the night kind of guy, you're more like a sport car, or anything to show off your money. Hell even a portky, but a broom?" Angelina watched as he brought the broom towards him.

Draco turned around an looked at her, with a smile on her face. "There is a lot of things you don't know about me, Angel. But once we are married there will be plenty of time for that. And I am looking forward to finding out what makes my little Angel tick." Draco came to her and tossed her onto the levitating broom, with a smirk.

'Oh this Is going to be a long year' Angelina thought as she was put on a broomstick.

"Hang on, Baby." Draco said as they took off into the night sky.

**That's it for now, folks I hope it was long enough for you and you enjoyed it. I don't know if the broom's just levitate in the air in these stories, if someone can answer that pleas let me know. I know a portky or however you spell it, would have been quicker but I wanted them to have a chance to get close to each other, physically, you know Angelina would have to hold onto him like on a motorcycle, but we will get to all that in the next chapter. So leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back again with a new chapter, and I have some news, well maybe it's new s if you haven't been reading for a while. Go back to the earlier chapters, I have extended them, I have not gotten rid of anything just made them longer, so if you haven't read them yet you should go back and do so. In this chapter there will be some touching, no sex yet but touching, and Angelina and Draco will be getting closer. And I know Draco's mother isn't really kind in the book, but in this one she is very motherly.**

**Meeting Daddy**

Angelina had forgotten how fast these broomsticks can get since she hadn't been on one in a year. Draco had always known how to get the fastest broomsticks, and right now he was pushing it to the limit trying to show off. Draco jerked the broom causing her to wrap her arms around Draco's waist.

"Malfoy, can you please slow down?" Angelina yelled over the wind whipping at her face.

"No can do, baby, we need to get to the Mansion as soon as possible, so my dad can see my new bride." Draco yelled back to her.

"Well if I fall off, you won't have a bride to show off." Angelina tightened her grip around Draco's muscular torso.

"I guess that means you have to hold on tight," Draco said, enjoying the feeling of her front pressing against his back. "It might take a while so just relax and enjoy yourself.

'Enjoy myself,' Angelina thought to herself, why she would be enjoying herself, she didn't know. I mean he couldn't know that she enjoyed having her plump breast pressed against his back, or that his warm muscled body was turning her on. She would never admit that she loved the sexy cologne he was wearing. Angelina placed her face into his back and closed her eyes.

_**London**_

"Angel, baby wake up, we're home." Draco said rubbing the pad of his finger over here cheek.

Angelina didn't realize she had fallen asleep and woke up in Draco's arms, as he was carrying her towards a large mansion, in the middle of a beautiful green field; the house was lit up from the spot lights shining from the walkway. It had gotten very dark.

"Draco put me down, and where are we?" Angelina started to squirm in Draco's strong arms.

"Now don't squirm, baby, I don't want to drop you, you will get all dirty if you fall then you wouldn't look beautiful for when you meet my parents." Draco smiled at her as he slowly let her slide down his body to the floor. "But then again, you always look beautiful."

"Oh, please," Angelina said rolling her eyes, "Let's just get this over with."

"That sounds okay to me," Draco said placing his hand on the small of her back, as they walked up the steps to the huge front door. Draco started to hiss under his tongue and the door opened.

"You know, muggles have a great invention for opening doors and it's called a key." Angelina remarked as she was escorted inside the foyer.

"Yes, my dear, but then even muggles can open the doors." Draco responded, tweaking her nose.

Angelina opened her mouth to make a comment when all of a sudden a man dressed in a black suit and green shirt, and black tie, appeared over her shoulder. Angelina was so shocked that she ran into Draco's arms.

"Calmed down, Angel it's only, Kilgore." Draco chuckled, though not letting go of her.

"Good evening, Master Draco, did you have a good flight?" Kilgore said in a very deep, raspy voice, which surprised Angelina, with him being so old.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact, and as you can see I brought back a gift as well." Draco said raising Angelina's hand.

"Oh where are my manners, young miss? And Draco's for that matter. I am Kilgore I run the household." Kilgore said bowing slightly then grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it.

"Oh, well, I am Angelina, this house is beautiful, and you must be doing a very good job." Angelina commented raising her eyes to look at the tremendous house.

"Well I can't take all the credit, those house elves do all the hard work, I just tell them what to do. I am afraid I just don't have that much pep in my step anymore." Kilgore said smirking.

"Oh, I bet you have just as much pep as anyone, you're just faking it so you don't have to work to hard anymore." Angelina said playfully, whispering as if it were a secret.

"Oh you caught me," Kilgore said giving off a soft and friendly cackle.

Draco, who had been standing there, was starting to get jealous at all the attention that his butler was getting from _his _Angel.

"Kilgore," Draco said in a deep commanding voice, causing Kilgore to stop laughing, getting the old man's attention at once.

"Yes, Master Draco," Kilgore said properly, back to his straight cold stare, that was in his eyes when Angelina first saw him.

"Where are my parents," Draco looking down on the elderly servant.

"They are in the den, Master Draco, waiting for you and the Miss Angelina."

"Oh, please, call me Angelina." Angelina put in sweetly.

"Miss Angelina will do just fine," Draco interrupted, smoothly wrapping his arm around Angelina's waist pulling her towards his side. "You may continue your duties now."

"Yes, sir," Kilgore bowed and with that he disappeared just as quickly as he came.

"Why were you so rude to him just now," Angelina asked, trying to pull herself out of his grip with no success.

"He needed to remember his place," Draco said, looking straight ahead, pulling her along towards the den.

"He was just being polite; there is no crime in that."

"Whatever, now is not the time to discuss this, we are about to meet my mother and father, and my dad will be inspecting you, so make sure you are on your best behaviour." Draco said to her.

"What if I'm not, what's he gonna do pick you a new bride, because I have no problem with that." Angelina said already getting a plan in her head to be just the worst person to marry.

"Oh, well he could do that but if he does then he would no longer need to keep your parents alive and kill them, or he will just brainwash you, to make you easier to control." Draco said a matter of factly.

"If brainwashing is easier why didn't you just do that to begin with?" Angelina questioned, suddenly getting confused.

"Oh, that would be no fun, besides I like a girl with a little spunk to her, and I wouldn't my Angel any other way. Now, we can talk about all this stuff later, so you need to put your happy face on, and start impressing the in-laws." Draco said pulling her into the room.

"Father, mother, we're here." Draco announced.

"Oh, Draco sweetheart so nice to see you," Draco's mother said, practically gliding across the room, pulling her son into a hug. Angelina looked at the women, and was surprised to see that she was a very kind looking women. "Did you have a nice trip to America?"

"Well mom I didn't stay long enough to take in the sights." Draco said all smiles as he looked down at his mother.

"Well, you don't have to stay there forever to get a good feel of it." His mother commented, it was then when she looked over and noticed Angelina standing beside Draco, looking very out of place in a bright red and gold sun dress, making the green and silver house, that was once very beautiful and light, look very depressing. "Oh, hello there dear, you must be Angelina, I have heard much about you." She pulled Angelina into light embrace, Angelina unsure of what to do, just accepted the hug, giving Draco an unsure look over the older woman's shoulder. Draco just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Oh, well Mrs. Malfoy, I wish I could say the same, but it's a pleasure to meet you." Angelina said politely, remembering what she was told outside just moments ago.

"Oh, please call me Narcissa."

"Mom she just got here, give her a few days to become your best friend." Draco remarked chuckling.

"Draco, have you forgotten, all your manners, or are you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady." A voice boomed from across the room. Draco's face which had just been filled with love when he looked at his mother was now a cold hard and respectful look.

"Yes, please forgive me father." Draco grabbed Angelina around her elbow and gently pulled her around to face his father who was reclining back on the cushy, overstuffed love seat. The fire blazing behind the couch was giving him an ominous look. "Father this is Angelina, and Angelina this is my father, Lucius."

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Angelina said coldly, glaring at the man on the couch.

"Draco, Angelina why don't you come and sit down, Narcissa why don't you go to bed while I talk to the children," Lucius said not taking his eyes from Angelina as she and Draco sat on the opposite couch.

"But, darling, I want to catch up with the Draco." Narcissa started. Lucius eyes snapped over to his wife's. And she gasped and nodded leaving the room quickly. Lucius look back at Draco and Angelina with a very amused look on his face.

"So, Angelina, how was your flight? I told Draco that the damn broom was just classless, but that's what you can expect from your husband." Lucius said over looking his son, who looked down, not meeting his father's eyes.

"Look here, Mr. Malfoy, let's just cut all the crap and get to business. Don't pretend like I am happily engaged to your son because I love him, I would rather not be related to your family." Angelina snapped, tired of the charade.

"Okay, if that's the way you want to do things, we can." Lucius' cold and dark face returning. "I know Draco has told you that you will be his wife, but you need to be his fiancé for a year, but you come from money you know it would be classless to just get married. Now that you are here I must tell you, you will not be able to go home, you will stay with Draco in this house for now on."

"Wait a minute, if you want to stay classy wouldn't staying here in the Mansion look wrong for being that we just met?" Angelina said finding a loophole.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear, I have already set up a decoy. As you know, you will be spending day's with Draco, for public sake, I just hope you are a good actress, but whenever you would be going home there will be a decoy that enters your house when Draco drops you off, but you will really be coming home with him." Lucius said a matter of factly, popping Angelina's bubble.

"I have to stay here the whole time. Why can't I stay with my parents?"

"Well, to tell it to you bluntly, it's because I don't trust you. I need to be able to keep my eye on you. If I just let you go home to your parent's then I don't have any power dear and we won't be able to control them. Besides, I think you will quite comfortable with Draco."

"But-"Angelina started before getting interrupted.

"I am finished talking about this, you will be getting married and that is finale, now it is late and you two need to get to bed, you have a lot of time to spend together tomorrow. Draco show Angelina to your room and get her settled I would like to see you in my office for a moment."

"Yes, sir," Draco had spoken for the first time since sitting down with his father, "Come on, Angel, let's go." At the name Lucius raised his eyebrow towards his son.

Draco took Angelina's hand and led out of the den into the foyer towards the grand staircase. When they were half way up the stairs, something struck Angelina.

"Draco, why did your father want you to show me to your room," Angelina asked.

"Because that is where you will be staying, baby," Draco answered, looking back at her for a moment.

"As big as this house and I can't have my own room?" Angelina started to get loud.

"Well how else am I going to be able to keep an eye on you, I am not about to have some guy posted outside your door. And why waste the magic by binding your door; I think it will help us become a better couple if we get to know each other. And don't worry about clothes; I have already picked out a night gown for you." Draco opened the door to his bedroom; Angelina was actually shocked at how big it was. There was a large king size bed with black and green blankets, and green covered pillows. There was an open door which led to the bathroom. There was another door opposite to the one that led to the bathroom, which Angelina assumed was the closet, and two huge dressers. Then one wall was completely window that overlooked the beautiful field and garden.

"You can find your nightgown in the bathroom sink I will let you get dressed while I speak with my father, then its bed time, Angel." Draco said.

Angelina took a deep breath as she waited for Draco to leave, 'well there is nothing else to do I guess, than to go to bed,' Angelina thought to herself.

When Draco returned he saw that the bathroom door had closed and light was shining under it. Draco walked over to the huge windows and started hissing under his breath and the windows fogged over and he could no longer see through them. Draco walked over to the dresser and took off his clothes as he went, tossing them onto the floor, not caring where it landed. He pulled out his silk p.j. bottoms as his only form of sleep wear. He had just pulled on his pants when the door opened he looked and caught his breath.

Angelina's night gown stopped mid thigh it was jade green and had a black lace trim on the edge of the bottom and the top. Draco had missed calculated her size, because the back of the dress was hiked up in back, he had forgotten how big and round her ass was, and her breast were spilling out over the top of the gown.

"Damn, baby you have filled out nicely." Draco muttered as she walked over to him.

Angelina would have snapped at him for that comment if she hadn't been doing some staring of her own. Draco's upper half was very pale but incredibly ripped. When he had his clothes on he looked like he might be scrawny, but his big biceps and rippling chest and six pack begged to differ.

"Um, I'm not sure about this, Draco, this doesn't feel right."

"Oh, come on now, Angel, I know it will be hard to keep yourself together with all this man laying next to you, but you will make it till the morning."

"Oh, will get over yourself." Angelina snapped and stomped toward the bed and flung the sheets over and got into the bed and rolled facing away from him. Draco just sighed and got into his side of the bed and laid on his back.

"Goodnight my Angel," Draco muttered before drifting off to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Angelina couldn't tell what woke her up, whether it was the sun that was shining through the wall long windows that had unfogged themselves in the morning, or it could have been that her once plush and cool pillow had been changed to something firm and warm. Angelina snuggled into her pillow and was about to go back asleep when she felt her pillow had a heartbeat. Angelina gasped and threw her head back and looked up at Draco who was looking down at her with a small smile to his face.

"Good morning to you too, Angel."

Angelina had draped one of her legs across both of his and Draco had his arm wrapped around her waist. Angelina started to squirm, trying to get out of his embrace, which caused Draco to groan slightly.

"Baby Angel, I would do that if I were you it's uncomfortable as it is."

Angelina stopped suddenly, feeling the hard bulge pressing at her inner thigh.

"I can't believe this; I must be having a nightmare," Angelina said more to herself than to Draco.

"If you're having a nightmare I must be dreaming," Draco said pulling her closure, burying his face into her neck.

"Draco...Stop it."

Draco had begun nibbling on her neck, taking in her scent, soon it wasn't enough.

"More, I want more," Draco moaned, grabbing the back of her head and forcing her mouth onto his. Angelina was so shocked she couldn't do anything but lay there. Draco traced the seam of her lips with his tongue. He then got angry when she didn't open her mouth.

"Oh, come on Angel, you can do better." When she still didn't open her mouth, reached down and pinched her erect nipple through her nightgown, causing her to gasp.

"That's better," Draco said with a smirk.

Draco thrust his tongue into her mouth, surprised when he felt her respond and then their tongues started to battle for dominance. Draco decided to up the field and his hand traveled down her waist and to the hem of her nightie, pushing her panties to the side and started to rub her lips.

"Oh, my God, Draco, I want..." Angelina gasped as she started to ride his fingers.

"What do you want, Angel tell me." Draco said as he started to thrust his fingers harder into.

"I want you to go faster." Angelina screamed as she felt herself coming. Draco felt it too as she felt tighten around his fingers. Angelina was so high up she saw the stars. She was spent lying across Draco's chest. Then she heard Draco moan, when she looked up and saw Draco sucking on his fingers with his eyes closed.

"You taste delicious Angel." Draco said as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "And as much as I would love to continue that right now, we have a lot to do today so you should get dressed."

"Okay," Angelina said sweetly.

**To Be Continued.**

**That's it, I hoped you enjoyed it and sorry for the wait, please tell me what you thought. I enjoy all of the reviews you guys send me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I am back with another chapter. I am sorry I have took so long to update a chapter and thank you for all of my followers who like my stories and who have placed me on their favorite author list. If I could remember all of your names I would list them down right now, so forgive me if this chapter seems a little choppy, I've been having sever writers block, and I don't know all the details about the world of harry potter I don't know what they would do in their spare time. So bare with me, I am going to be making stuff up off the top of my head. And in this chapter I am showing that Lucius and Narcissa actually love each other, I also have no clue if the people in Londo eat anythign too different from what we eat for breakfast, all I know is that the food is awfull, no offense but to me it is. So I am going to have them eat a more American style breakfast, if you guys know more about the meals, they eat, please tell me, so the next time they have a meal together I will be more accurate. And yes there will be some Goyle and Flint arguments, because one of my friends loves them and thinks it's funny, so I hope you guys like it, because I love writing them.**

Angelina rolled out of the bed quickly and walked over to the bathroom with a little pep in her step. She hurried into the bathroom shutting the door behind her quickly. As, soon as she locked the door, she ran to the sink and turned on faucet, blasting cold water she held out her palms and splashed it in her face, Angelina needed that shock to snap her out of her little daydream. 'I cannot believe I just let him do that to me. I hate him, why would I let him touch me, I must be going crazy. Maybe he put a spell on me, that's it, it must be a spell."

Angelina spent the next thirty minutes in the shower thinking up excuses for why she let Draco go as far as he did. Angelina turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, and dried off her body, she walked out of the room and stopped when she saw Draco standing at the other side of the room in only a pair of dress pants, facing the dresser rummaging through the drawers, Angelina gaped at his back as she watched his back muscles ripple with every movement. She wasn't aware how long she was standing there staring, until she heard Draco chuckle.

"There you are, I was wondering how long you were gonna stay in there, I thought I might have to go in there and get you." Draco said with a smile.

"Well, obviously that wasn't necessary, because here I am." Angelina said, holding the towel even closer to her chest. "So, Draco, where is my stuff I would kind of like to get dressed."

"Oh, don't worry about your clothes; we have a whole new wardrobe made up for you. I'll think you will like it very much." Draco said waving his hand at the closet door, making it open up. "And you know if they don't fit, we can always go shopping later."

Angelina walked into the closet and gasped at all the clothes inside of it, it ranged from ball gowns, nightgowns, which she took note were all the same short length as the one she had worn last night, there were pants, shorts, every type of clothing there was. The majority colors were green, black, and silver. Angelina was so amazed at all the clothes she didn't notice Draco standing behind her.

"So what do you think? Yeah I know these aren't your usual choice of colors to wear, but since you will apart of this family, you will understand that you should wear the family colors." Draco said placing his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "Now, I have chosen your outfit for today, it's the very first one, so I will leave you to dress and come out when you are ready." Draco kissed her shoulder before leaving her to finish dressing himself.

Angelina looked over to the rack of clothes to her right, and picked up the first hanger with outfit that Draco had chosen for her on it. It was an emerald green shirt that had a wrap around style with slight sparkles on them, the pants were black dress pants made of a stretchy material, she then looked on the floor at the shoes that were directly below the outfit and say a pair of black boots. The whole outfit was very simple, but classy.

"Okay, now that I have my clothes, all I have to do is find some underwear." Angelina said looking around the closet. As soon as she said that a drawer on a dresser at the end of the closet opened, Angelina walked over to the dresser, and looked at the contents inside, then rolled her eyes. All the bras and panties were black and green. The underwear was mostly thongs, and boy shorts, and the bras were all fancy looking contraptions with studs on them.

"This family has a serious problem with green," Angelina said pulling out one of the many thongs and bras.

After she was dressed she was done dressing she realized it was another outfit the Draco had chosen that would stretch across her well in downed butt, 'I am going to talk to him about this when I get out there.'

Draco was standing next to the bed wearing a black dress shirt that wasn't tucked into his pants. All that black he was wearing did make him look very pale, but very sexy.

"I see you are ready," Draco said, giving her a once over. "You look beautiful, Angel."

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself, I see you are not wearing the family colors of green."

"Well, I had, had enough of that color when I was at school, but at least I am wearing black which is part of the colors so technically I am wearing my family's color."

"Well since we are still are on the subject of clothes, did you pick all the clothes in there."

"Why, yes I did, I hope you like them." Draco said giving her a smirk, knowing the reason she asked.

"Yes, they are all very beautiful, but I thought we were just going around town for the day, isn't this a little much for just that." Angelina commented turning around to show him the whole outfit. As she did that Draco took advantage to look at her butt, and gave a little smile to himself.

"I knew I had the right size," Draco said to himself.

"What was that," Angelina said with a frown.

"Nothing, I like to show off my girl to the people, even if we are just hanging around we need to look good. And you are a classy lady; you deserve to wear fancy things. But enough about that, breakfast is ready, and then we need to get on down the road."

Draco opened the door and held the door open for her, Angelina walked through the door and heading to the stairs, with Draco walking behind her, placing his hand on the small of her back. Draco lead them to the dining room, where Draco's father and mother were waiting already eating there meal. Lucius wa sitting at the head of the table and Narcissa was sitting in the chair right next to him.

They didn't notice that they had entered the room, because they were so distracted with each other. Lucius had his wife's foot in his lap, and he was making his fingers crawl up her leg, like a spider. Narcissa was giggling like a school girl. Angelina was surprised that they got along so well. Narcissa looked up and saw them standing there, she got and put her shoe back on and ran over to them.

"Oh, Draco how good of you two to join us for breakfast," she said and opened her arms for a great big hug from her son, who was more than willing to give her one. When the broke apart she placed her hand on one of his cheeks and gave him a heart warming smile, she then stepped back looking at him, "Well aren't you the handsome thing, this morning." She then looked over at Angelina, opening her arms for a hug from her as well. "Now you didn't think I would want a hug fromn you to now, did you?"

Angelina gave a small chuckle and gave the woman a hug, she was so full of life, considering who she was married to.

"Well come on, sit down and have some breakfast." Narcissa said going back to the chair next to her husband's.

Draco went to the chair on the other side if the table, opposite to his mother, next to his father, first pulling a chair out for Angelina. The plate was full of scrambled eggs, and bacon and sausages, and a large glass of orange juice.

"So, Angelina did you sleep well last night?" Lucius asked with a small smirk on his lips.

"Yes I slept very in fact, thank you for asking, Mr. Malfoy." Angelina answered without looking at him.

Narcissa looked around sensing the tension started a new conversation. "So, uh, Angelina, would you like to come with me to the gardens later we have so many beautiful flowers, I bet you will love them."

"I would love to do that, I love gardening," Angelina replied, her face glowing with the thought of doing her favorite past time.

"Yes, that does sound wonderful, mother,' Draco said interrupting,'but she can't today, we won't have time. You ,see, Angelina and I will be spending the day with me."

"Oh, that's right, I am sorry, I forgot, well we can go tomorrow then." Narcissa said.

"That, will be great," Lucius said finally saying something," You girls can entertain yourselves while, Draco and I handle some business."

For the rest of their breakfast, Narcissa and Angelina made small chat about several different things, flowers, clothes, random stuff, they didn't notice how Draco had leaned over to his father speaking under their breaths. Finally after the were all done with breakfast, Draco stood up and announced, "Okay, it's time to go, mother, father, we will shall leave you, come on Angelina." Draco pulled hre chair out and helped her out of the chair. He took hold of her hand, and led her to the front door where Kilgore was waiting to open the door for them.

"Master Draco, Miss Angelina, you have a good day." Kilgor said looking straight ahead.

"Goodbye, Kilgore, try not to strain yourself today, wouldn't want you to brake a hip." Angelina said jokingly to the older man.

"Look here missy, I may be old, but I can still get down like the rest of them." Kilgore said cracking his knuckles, and shaking his legs.

Draco smirked at the old mans reaction, "Kilgore just stick to your day job, we wouldn't wan't you to be taken to prison."

"Well, look whose bucking up, don't make me take you across my knee, boy." Kilgore said puffing up his chest. Draco just raised his hands in surrender. Angelina laughed at the two men's antics. Draco looked at his watch and tugged on her hand. "Sorry Kilgore but we have to go see you later."

"Goodbye, masters." Kilgore said going back to his position but this time with a smile on his face.

Draco lead Angelina down the stairs and lead her to the limo waiting for them. They climbed in and Angelina took a look around her surroundings. The limo was plush and welcoming, it was very cool inside, to her amazement it wasnt covered in green and black, it was just black.

"Wow, Draco I would think this would be covered in green and black and made of snake skin." Angelina said mockingly.

"Well, Angel, there is nothing classy about ginormus snake driving down the street, and you almost act like you have never been inside a limo." Draco said looking at her with a questioning look.

"I have been in many types of limosine's, my parent's may be rich but they didn't want me to be spoiled so I wont become a brat. But any way I have a question of my own, where are we going?" Angelina said changing the subject.

"Well, at first I wasn't completely sure, but since you said you like gardening I thought we could stop by the flower shop and pick some seeds and flowers that you would like to plant."

"I would like that, thank you," Angel said with a smile.

They traveled the rest of the way in silence, the limo stopped when they got into town, the driver came around and opened the door for them, Draco got out first and reached inside for Angelina's hand and pulled her hand out. Angelina aroudn at the village style strip mall, they were in a wizarding part of town, which was very old fashioned the way it was made, they were standing in front of the flower shop. Draco lead Angelina inside and let her look around as he went to the other side of the store where the clerk was asking about a very speacial flowers.

Angelina looked at the roses and lily's all the regular flowers, when she felt something tickle he neck, "oh, my gosh, stop it that tickles." Angelina said trying to scamper away from the tickling flower.

"Okay, I'm sorry, darling. But this flower shop loves to cast spells on the their flowers and they only sell them to certain families, my mom bought one once but she perfers the normal ones, I would like to show you some of them, look at this one." Draco held up a red rose that had sparkles on them and appeared to be glowing.

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful," Angelina grabbed the stem of the flower bringing it to her face the flower causing her face to glow around her nose.

"Each flower does something different, would you like to see the other ones?" Draco asked

"Oh, yes please," Angelina said getting excited.

Draco lead her to the back of the store where there was a garden of magical flowers, some glowed like the rose in her hand, some had different scents, like vanilla and mint. Angelina was lost in the world of flowers. Then at the very back of the store under a glass case was a flower with tricolored petals, this paticular one was all different shades of blue, going from sky to royal.

"Oh, yes, those are very beautiful and very exspensive as well, I'm guessing you like too."

"I love it," Angelina said amazed at how vibrant the colors were.

"Well, we can get you the one you are hodling in your hand they will be delivered to the mansion, so lets' go." Draco said grabbing her arm taking her away from the beautiful flower in front of her.

When they got out of the store they were heading to the other side of the street for some more things to look at when they heard to people yelling at them.

"Draco, man where have you been,man?" Flint yelled coming from across the street, with Goyle in tow.

"Hey, Goyle, Flint how are you guy's doing," Draco said shaking hands with his two friends.

"How have you been man. Well hello, who is this." Flint asked giving Angelina a once over.

"This, is Angelina the girl I told you about." Draco said showing off his fiance.

"What girl," Goyle said confused.

Flint turned to him and started to speak very slowly. "I know thinking is a difficult task for you but a few weeks ago we told us about him going to America to pick up a girl. This is the girl he was talking about."

"Hey, shut up, you didn't know who she was either." Goyle said getting defensive.

"I knew who she was, I just didnt know her name, you dumb snot."

" I am not a dumb snot," Goyle said rasing his fist ready to punch Flint.

"Hey," Draco shouted at the two, " will you two relax and stop acting your both damn five years old."

"Whatever, man, so how have you two been spending the summer so far?" Flint asked.

"So far we haven't done much, we just got back into town last night." Draco answered.

"Wow, where did you get those flowers?" Goyle asked looking at the glowing flowers in her hand.

"I know you cant read, but that sign say's Merlins Flower shop." Flint said pointing the store sign they were standing in front of.

"Oh," Goyle said looking down, embarassed.

"I swear, you get dumber every day."

"It's okay, Goyle would like one?" Angelina said holding out one of the flowers. Goyle blushed and took the flower.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Angelina said with a smile.

"You don't have to be nice to him, he so slow he will forget about it by the next five minutes." Flint said.

"Well guys if you, don't mind we have some things to do right now so we will see you later." Draco said placing his hand on Angelina's waist.

"Hey, why don't we meet you guys for lunch at the black couldron." Flint asked.

"Sure, why not, see you at 1." Draco said leading Angelina across the street.

**TBC**

**The fighting didn't go as long as I wanted it to, but I ran out of things for them to argue about. So I hope you guy's like it, please leave some reviews. Have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everybody, I know it has been a long time since I updated this story, but I wanted to give some of my other stories some attention. Now this is going to sound kind of childish but my other story Dirty South is my least read story and I worked hard on the last chapter of it, and when someone reviewed it I started giggling uncontrollably, I was so happy. But anyway, this chapter will have some arguing, some family time, some lovin' and a little bit off drama. On with the Story.**

"Look, Draco, we are here to put on an appearance I don't want to meet your slimly little friends." Angelina said trying to keep her balance as Draco dragged her across the street to a jewelry shop.

"You didn't have a problem with them when you handed him one of you roses," Draco sneered back at her.

"He looked like he could use it, but that is as far as I will go with being polite." Draco pulled her inside the store, which had beautiful jewels hanging on the walls and in cases on counters; some had shines to it so bright that they were hard to look at. Angelina yanked on Draco's arm, causing him to look back at her with a raised eyes brow. "You told me would see some stores and walk around town and what not, and that is it. I don't want to get to know your friends or nothing."

Draco all of a sudden pushed Angelina into a shadowed part of the store and pressed her to the wall.

"Look, I have had it with your attitude lately, if you remember correctly, you will know that I still have your parent's in captivity and if you want them to stay alive you will shut up and go along with what I tell you to do."

Angelina leaned back away from Draco's snarling face; she started squirming trying to remove his hands from her upper arms."Get your hands off me!"

"You didn't seem to mind my hands on you this morning."

That stopped all of Angelina's movements as she looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Now, be a good girl, let's go look at some jewels, okay." Draco pulled himself off of Angelina, not before kissing her on the nose. He laced his arm in hers and led her threw the store looking at different. baubles and chains.

"Ah, master Draco," Said an old withered voice from behind the counter. The man was very frail looking and had very few hairs on his head.

"Hello, Jaken, how are you today," Draco said without looking up from the glass counter where the jewels lay.

"Let me see that green one."

The old man bent down and pulled out a green jewel that hung on a gold chain. "Here, you go Mister Malfoy." Jaken handed the jewel to Draco's out stretched hand.

"Thank you," Draco said, unclasping the chain and holding up to Angelina's neck. "Just beautiful."

"I don't really like this one, _Malfoy_," Angelina said making sure he heard that she had switched to his last name again.

Draco just raised an eyebrow at her word choice and continued to fiddle with necklace, admiring at how it looked on her skin.

"I like this red and gold one better," Angelina pulled away to point at a gold and deep red diamond brooch. It had a ribbon like look to it, with diamonds and coming of it and a pink pearl in the middle.

"You look much better in green," Draco, ignoring her, pulled her back so he could clasp the necklace and see where it rested on her chest.

"But I want this one," Angelina looked at him with a challenge in her eyes and grabbed his wrist to pull them away from her neck. "Jaken, is it?"

"Yes, it is miss," Jaken cackled with glee at the pretty woman's attention.

"Would you please let me see that beautiful brooch on the wall there?" Angelina flashed him one of her dazzling smiles, making the old man bush to the roots of where his hair would be. Angelina took off the necklace and dropped it into Draco's hand.

"No, Jaken, don't take it down we are taking this one right here," Draco interrupted his cold voice wiping the blush straight off the man.

"Yes, sir," Jaken took the necklace from Draco's outstretched hand, and started pulling small boxes and bow's out to wrap it up.

"No, Malfoy, I don't want that one."

"We're getting it."

"You can't make me wear it," Angelina placed her hands on her hips.

"You will do as I say-."

"Draco, darling, is that you?" A voiced squealed in a high voice from across the room.

Both Draco and Angelina looked to the interest of the shop to see a pale woman with short black hair in a green formfitting dress that stopped mid thigh. She was short and petite.

"Pansy, hi," Draco said hesitantly.

"Hi, is that all you can say is hi?" Pansy Parkinson flew across the room stepping between Angelina and Draco to wrap her arms around Draco's shoulders and pull him into a hug.

Draco was unsure what to do just hug her back, looking at Angelina in confusion over her shoulder, who in turn looked back at him with a raised eyebrow at the display in front of him.

"Um, Pansy, please," Draco pulled Pansy's hands from around his neck, awarding him a frustrated and confused look from Pansy.

"Draco, how have you been," Pansy continued her screeching. "I can't believe you leave London and don't even tell me. I have to here from those to buffoons you walk around with."

"Oh you did, did you?" Draco took in thinking that when he saw the two they shall receive a good thrashing.

"Yeah, and you went to America, why didn't you take me with you? You know I have always wanted to go there," Pansy pouted prettily, " and see all the sights and try there food. But I guess you can just take me next time."

Angelina cleared her throat loudly, getting the attention of both Draco and a clearly irratated Pansy.

"Excuse me, what are you doing there, stalking behind people like a creeper?" Pansy turned around still standing between Angelina and Draco.

"What am I doing here," Angelina repeated looking at the woman as if she lost her mind.

"Yeah, what are you doing here, me and him were talking."

"I think I was shopping here, why else would I be here?"

"You, shopping here, you can actually afford something here?" Pansy started laughing, casing Angelina to ball up her fist, ready to punch the other female. Draco saw this and quickly stepped in between the two women.

"Pansy, I suggest you stop laughing," Draco said smoothly, enjoying the little argument between the ladies, but not wanting Angelina to cause a scene.

"Why, should I, and more of a question is why are you hanging around with her anyway? Her kind is not worthy enough of your attention or mine for that matter."

"Not worthy, look here you scrawny bug faced bitch," Angelina said causing Pansy to gasp. Draco grabbed Angelina's arm and giving it a tight squeeze, not enough to cause her to wince but enough to make her stop talking.

"Pansy, do not talk to Angel like that," Draco said in his smooth voice.

"_Angel, _when do you start calling her Angel?"

"I start calling her anything I want when I am engaged to her."

"What, engaged, but you and I... why are you engaged to...to... her. She is one of them. She doesn't belong in your family." Pansy sputtered raising her voice.

"Please lower your voice Pansy. You know Angel I think we should leave." Draco turned to the counter where a forgotten Jaken had finished wrapping the necklace in a pretty blue box and a green bow.

"Thank you, Jaken; you can put it on the family tab." Draco took the box and placed in his coat pocket. "Angelina let's go, Pansy have a good day." Draco half dragged a still furious Angelina from a jealous shocked Pansy.

Once out of the shop and a few feet from the store Draco took in a deep breath and turned to Angelina. "Well that went well, are you ready for lunch?"

"I don't want lunch with your friends. I want to go back to the house."

"We already had this discussion; you do what I tell you when I tell you. Do you understand?" Malfoy snarled at her, making Angelina shrink back slightly.

"I don't care what you say, Take me back now," Angelina said back defiantly.

"Okay," Draco said softly, looking at her for a long while before taking her arm softly and leading her down the street to the waiting limo. Angelina smirked, happy she got her way.

"Driver, take us home please," Draco told the driver who was leaning against the long car.

"Absolutely, master Draco," The man quickly opened the car door letting the couple slide in before closing it and scurrying to the driver's side.

All the way back Draco stayed immensely quiet, which scared Angelina so much that it kept her quiet for the rest of the ride back as well. In her mind she was wondering what he was thinking, it made her think about herself and her whole situation. Would he do something to her parents because she back talked him in public, would he decide she wasn't worth the trouble and decide to kill ehr her. or was seeing Pansy made him remember what he had and what he could have had and want to go back to her while he was married to Angelina, that would hurt more than anything.

Angelina was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when the limosine pulled into a stop in front of the house, until Draco yanked on her arm when trying to get her to follow him out the door.

"Come on, you wanted to come back now we here," Draco snarled, while he pulled her along from the car to the front steps.

"You know I can walk much better when I am not being dragged."

"Shut up," Draco said not even looking back at her.

"Who are you telling to shut up," Angelina snapped speeding up to walk along side him, onlt to have Draco come to a complete halt and turn around causing her to run into his chest. Draco just gave her menacing look, signifying that he really wanted her to be quiet.

Draco turned around and walked up the stairs still holding on to Angelinas wrist, Draco pushed open the door's, with such force causing them to slam against the walls behind them. Kilgore appeared out of no where again.

"Master Draco, your flowers have arrived, I-"

"Later, kilgore," Draco just passsed the elderly man not bothering to stop.

Draco's mother and father, who were summoned by the loud bang of the doors came out of the den.

"Oh, darling you're home so soon. I didn't expect you home-"

"Not now mother," Draco once again just passed on by without stopping, still dragging Angelina behind.

Draco's mother could only sputter at her sons odd behavior, and looked at her husband for help.

"Draco," Lusicous queeried. "What is wrong with you, coming up in the house slamming doors."

"Father now is not the time." Draco said not even thinking of the later conquences of the way he talked to his father.

Draco just continued on leaving a string of confused people behind him, and a frightened Angelina dragging behind him. Draco was in another world at the moment, she could tell. Once they reached the top, Draco headed for their bedroom and pulled her through the doors. He finally let go of her wrist, to lock the door. It gave Angelina a chance to back away from to the other side of the room.

"I don't know what your problem is but you need to check yourself."

Draco just turned around slowly ans stared at her. "I have been patient with all of your mess today."

"_My _mess?" Angelina questioned.

"I even thought it was cute, even. But I warned you to back off, now you shall be punished.

"Punished? You are going to punish me who do you think you are my daddy?"

Draco stormed across the room, to quick for Angelina to react, because the next thing she knew was that she was on her back and Draco was laying on top of her.

"I don't think I'm you're father, I am you're master," Draco snarled before pressing his lips to hers, meshing them together.

Angelina squirmed trying to move her face, only to have Draco grab her head and stop her movements. Draco was sliding his tongue back and forth across the seem of her lips, trying to find and opening, only to find them clamped shut by Angelina.

"Open your mouth," Draco commanded.

"Fuck you, and get off of me," Angelina spat back.

"Wrong answer," Draco whispered. He removed one hand from her face to grab her chin and squeeze it hard in between his fingers.

"Ow, stop,"Angelina pulled his arm down sharply, releasing her chin from his grip and slapped him the face with as much energy she could muster from that position. The slap was a good one it caused Draco's face to turn to the side and a red imprint of her hand was left on the side of his.

"You just keep digging deeper and deeper," Draco said in a very Barry-like deep voice, before he grabbed both of her wrist and pulled them over her head, holding them both in one hand.

"Now I said open your mouth." Draco's empty hand went back to squeezing her chin until Angelina opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entry. Draco immediatly shoved his tongue onto her mouth, swirling it in her mouth, trying to get her's to particpate, only getting muffled protests and moans.

Angelina had not given up yet though. She was bucking and kicking with all her might trying to throw him off of her. All her wiggling had succeded in doing was giving Draco a massive erection. Angelina tried to ignore the sensation of his hardon rubbing against her through their clothing. She had managed to release one of her hands and shove his head away.

"that is it," Draco said before he raised her hands again and whispered, _licentius_, all of a sudden Angelina felt her hands get binded, she looked up and they were handcuffed to the bed post.

"Draco, release me right now."

"No," Draco just sat up and removed his shirt and pants slowly leaving him only in his boxers. All the while Angelina was yanking on the handcuffs. "_At Vero, At Vero."_

"It wont work, it only releases on my command, so until you start playing a little nicer you will be staying like that." Draco came to straddloe her hips on the bed and started running his hands up and down her stomach and chest. Molding her breast in his hand, soon that was not enough and without warning Draco ripped her shirt right down the middle, letting the ripped sides lay open on the bed. Draco stared at the beauty before him, her skin lloking too perfect for his hands to tresspass upon. He grabbed ehr sides gently, causing Angelina to hiss at his freezing hands. He rapeated the actions he did when her shirt was still intact.

Angelina could do nothing but let him touch her, she would never admit that she loved the sensation of his cold hands running along her body. This was getting too good, this needed to stop right now.

"Draci. stop, you have hadyour fun, I will listen to you, please just let me go."

"I havent even begun to have fun yet, Angel."

Draco got up and started remove her boots and pants with lightening speed he went so fast he removed her panties as well.

"Oops," Draco said holding the underwear on the tip of his finger. "Since these are gone too might as well get rid of the this as well." Draco reached up and opened the friont clasp of her bra and let her breast slide out.

"Oh, baby, Angel," Draco moaned before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it greedily.

Ohh, Draco...pleaee." Angelina could only moan out a couple werds, enjoying the feeling of his tonguw swirling around her nipple.

Angelina was so caught up in the sensation thtat she didn't notice Draco lean his lower body up off of her and remove his boxers and settle in between her legs, until she felt his dick enter her very quickly.

"Ohh, slow down," Angelina moaned. draco took no heed to what she said and continued to pump in and out of ehr at an incredible speed, it hurt and felt good at the same time. They both came at the same time, it meshed together, taking the energy out of both of them. Draco finally collapsed on top of her and silently whispered _At Vero _and Angelina's hands fell down.

Draco rolled over to her side and looked at her long and hard, "Next time you will just do as I say wont you." Draco kissed her cheek softly before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom

Angelina did nothing but curled inn a little ball and cried.

**TBC**

**I know it was rushed but I hope you liked it Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Honey I am home, have you missed me I know I have missed you and I am really sorry about not updating sooner but I didn't know how to follow up on the chapter but I got a little something. It wont be as long as you guys want but it will tide you over hopefully. Italicized is Draco's thoughts.**

**Bring it On**

Draco came in to his bedroom looking for Angelina, he and his mother had just finished conversing, she was worried about how he treated Angelina and she pretty much knew what went down the night before between him and her. Draco would have broken down but his father came in and dragged his mother away, probably on purpose.

"Angelina, show yourself," Draco called out once realizing that she was not on the bed where he had left her.

"Calm down your highness I am right here," Angelina had came out of the bathroom looking as if nothing had happened the night before. Her was done in a curly do that framed her face and her make up was exceptionally done it matched the cute, tight, and bright red jogging suit she had on. It made Draco grit his teeth, he hated that color, none of the clothes that are in her closet are red or yellow for that matter.

"I see you are looking better, almost," Draco commented eyeing her choice of clothing that morning. Angelina say this and inwardly smirked, she had Kilgore fetch it for her along with Narcissa to pick out the makeup that went with it.

"Oh, you don't like my outfit," Angelina did a little sexy turn showing off how the bottoms hugged her bottom. " I think I look pretty damn good, but enough about my clothes we need to talk."

"And what would that be dear," Draco moved a step closer to Angelina who didn't move an inch.

"You know exactly what it is you fake peddling tight ass. We need to talk about last night, about how you ambushed me and damn near raped me!"

"It is not rape if you liked it," Draco smirked now standing directly in front of her.

"Oh don't flatter yourself darling, why would I struggle against a spell I cannot break and be uncomfortable at the same time, why not just lay there and enjoy my time. But it will not be happening again."

"Oh yeah, says who," Draco had a hold of her face tracing it with his fingers.

"Adfligendos!" Angelina yelled sending Draco flying out of her face and crashing into the wall that hadent switched to window mode yet.

Angelina walked over and squatted down next to a groaning Draco who was slightly disoriented checking his head for blood.

"I say, so the next time you want to come at me the way you did last night, I will be ready and I will not be as nice as I was now, so try me if you want to." With that being said Angelina got up from her squatting position and strutted out of the room to begin her day.

"I will be looking forward to it," Draco said softly with a smirk before dropping his head back to the ground.

_That's my girl._

**TBC**

**So what do you think, I know a lot of you were very, I wouldn't say pissed, but confused about why Angelina did not fight back more when Draco attacked her pretty much. So please review and tell me what you think about Angelina's comeback.**


End file.
